The Death of a Rainbow
by Turk 4 Life
Summary: He found his colors, he saw them blend and he witnessed them fade... all before saying the one thing he wanted to say the most... ONESHOT Aurikku


**A/N; **_Hey there everyone… who may be reading this! It's been a long time since I posted up a one-shot. I seriously hope this on is a good one! I'm seriously in love with Auron right now I quite frankly… I don't think I did his personality justice in this piece, but I'll post it anyway. I just felt like writing something about a rainbow… because we all know rainbows are just so… happy at times! Please enjoy reading this piece of my imagination! Happy holidays =)_

**The Death of a Rainbow**

_Colors_

"You're always so grumpy! Come on, say something!" I looked at the hyper-active ball of fun standing beside me and grunted at her. I was in no mood to play baby-sitter with the young Al Bhed.

"Hmph." She pouted at me and then began to dance all around me, like the annoying little optimist she was.

"Aw, you always have to ruin the fun old man, lighten up!" She punched me slightly on the shoulder, but I didn't respond to her. She pouted at my lack of enthusiasm and began to jump up and down in front of me.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might wan to be left alone?" I snapped at her, feeling the coldness drip from my voice. I would have winced at my tone if I had been talking to someone else. Rikku stopped bouncing on her heels and stared straight into my eyes with a ferocity that could rival one of my own glares. I glared right back at her as she began to speak in her annoyingly high, light voice.

"Has it occurred to you that _your _Home wasn't the one that was blown up just now? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I need some company? Would you rather me go and sulk in a corner?" I let her speak her feelings to me, not that I cared at all. I sighed and rubbed my temples as she got louder with each word.

"Truthfully, I thought you were stronger than that." I murmured just loud enough so that she could hear me. I cast a sideway glance and smirked at her gaping expression. She recovered quickly and frowned at me.

"Really?" I nodded solemnly, finding myself agreeing to the words I had unknowingly blurted out. It dawned on me that this young girl standing in front of me was stronger than anyone I had ever known. I let myself smile in site of myself. Unfortunately Rikku caught my smile and grinned at me herself. "Why?" She asked me innocently.

"Because…" I looked straight at her as I spoke, in fear of her not paying attention to my small confession. "You're colorful. All the time. You radiate happiness, and that is what Spira needs… happiness. Rikku, you don't know this but I think you might just be, in your own way of course, Spira's shining ray of white light." The young girl before me gaped at me before speaking.

"That… was an awfully long sentence you spoke Auron, are you sure you're feeling well?" I smirked under my collar as I caught her cheeks flush a light pink color. I shrugged, carelessly as I turned my back on her and began to walk towards the Deck.

"Maybe I just feel lighter around you…" And with that reality out in the open, I left my little rainbow to lull over my words for a bit in solitude.

_Blend_

"We have to save Yunie…" I kept hearing that phrase over and over again during the hike up Mt. Gagazet. Tidus and Rikku were wracking their brains thinking of any way to save the summoner we were guarding. I found myself worrying whenever I heard the two speak of Yuna and the Final Summoning.

And I found my troubles get worse when I realize that my worries are not directed at my summoner. Instead they wind back through a trail blazing path towards the emotionally stressed Al Bhed child who was guarding her cousin so sincerely, it was a little heartbreaking. I found myself staring at the small girl as she huddled with Jecht's son over the campfire, discussing their ideas with one another. She was curled up in a little ball, with her feet tucked in and her head rested on her knees. The way her shoulders shook at short intervals, I knew she was sighing a lot. I myself let out a small sigh of discontent.

The colors of my rainbow were blending; slowly, but surely.

_and Fade…_

"So, you're dead, huh?" She asked me with a small, deflated voice. I remembered calling her voice annoying at one stage. Thinking back, I don't think I really meant it. I stood before her, pyreflies spewing all over the deck of the airship. I had made myself believe that I had no heart, so why was it hurting so much to see the young girl in front of my weep tears of sorrow in the midst of my leave?

"It's… inevitable. I'm sorry." I stated as I felt myself being pulled away. Yuna looked towards her cousin, then at me, as if asking for permission to continue. I nodded gently and sent her a tender look of guilt. "Continue. Don't stop!" She nodded, tears streaming down her face as the reality dawned on her fragile heart. She was sending away her happiness in return for Spira's peace. I smiled as I watched her dance; she was an admirable young woman.

"Auron?" I snapped my gaze back to a puffy looking Rikku. I smirked at her.

"What is it Rikku?" She looked up from her toes and smiled sadly at me; that was when I knew I still had a heart.

"I love you…" Her voice faded, the pyreflies faded, the airship faded…

Everything faded.

The colors of my world just blended all together and faded… before I could reply back to her.

"I… love you too."


End file.
